Warriors Roleplaying Forum Chaos in Bass Pro!
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: The cats of the Warriors Roleplaying Forum are stuck in Bass Pro Headquarters! What chaos shall happen! R&R.


Thunderclan and some loners are the first up. Here's the cats in use!

These are cats from the RP 'Warriors Roleplaying Forum!' Make sure to check it out.

_Adderstar- russet tom with tan stripes._

_Otterfire- curly furred, large tom with cloudy eyes._

Cloudberry- Red brown she-cat with tan chest and underbelly.

_Wolfblaze- handsome light grey tom with white tail tip and ears._

_Jaywhisker- light grey tabby she-cat with white ears and paws._

_Rippleheart- small silver she-cat with black tail tip and paws._

_Gorseclaw- Messy brown tom with a torn right ear._

_Littlemouse- tiny white she-cat with black tail tip and stripes._

_Mouseclaw- tall brown tabby tom with grey stripes and cloudy eyes._

_Dappledpelt- white she-cat with a feathery tail._

_Owlsky- black tom with a white underbelly, chest, and paws._

_Nightstorm- pitch black she-cat with yellow eyes._

_Redwing-red brown she-cat with green eyes._

_Mothfire-light brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and a white tail tip._

_Sandstrike- pale ginger tom with darker flecks._

_Echopaw- black she cat with grey chest, tail tip, and ears._

_Stormpaw- dark grey tom with a white throat, paws, ears, and patches._

_Lightningpaw- golden tom with dark brown stripes running down neck._

_Leopardpaw- golden she-cat with darker spots._

_Eaglepaw- brown tabby she-cat with white and black patches; nub tailed._

Sootpaw- dark brown tom with a white patch on face.

Sunpaw- brown tabby tom with an orange patch on forehead.

Rockpaw- small black she-cat with misty grey eyes; blind.

_Blazepaw- brown tabby tom._

_Morningpaw- brown tabby she-cat with orange patches._

_Tinypaw- small light brown tabby Munchkin with a white muzzle and paws._

Spottedsky- blue grey she-cat with a black tail tip and small flecks on her back. Long tail.

Briarheart- faded brown tom with a scar through right eye and a torn ear.

Brookkit- see Spottedsky

_Power- brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and a white tail._

_Eclipse- black she-cat with a white mark on head._

_Derl- blue grey tom._

_Strike- golden she-cat._

And away we go!

OoO

All was silent in Bass Pro Headquarters. The fish were swimming peacefully, the turtles probably basking on their logs. This day, no one was watching the store. And that was a bad thing.

A bunch of cats appeared near the entrance, confused as to their location. They all split up and were looking around.

Otterfire and Mouseclaw knocked a boat out of its display, getting into it.

"We got a boat!" they both sang as they were lifted out of the boat by a giant crane. It burst through the ceiling as the cat driving it was singing 'Call me Maybe'.

"Hi there, Maybe!" Otterfire said as Eclipse dropped them onto the roof. They jumped back in before she could block the hole with a boat. She groaned and sat back.

"Eclipse, Derl, Strike, after them. We need to get them back to England pronto."

"Yes, Major Spoiler!" the three of them said as they began to walk away towards the door.

Wolfblaze was wrestling with a large grey fish, trying to kill it. It rolled into the water and took him with it.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he fell into the water. He held his breath and came up…

…with a fish tail.

"I'm a merfish!" he said as he ran around on the bridge, spraying water everywhere.

Adderstar sat on top of a rock, watching the fish swim in the pool nearby. _Such foul water, _he thought in a holier-than-thou voice. _Why does my voice sound like that?_

Before he could finish pondering the voice in his head, Stormpaw came in wielding knives.

"I'm A NINJA!" the apprentice screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing them at Adderstar and hitting a fish. "NO MISTA FISHY IS DEAD!"

_Why does he have pink stuff in his teeth? _Adderstar thought.

Eaglepaw, Leopardpaw, and Lightningpaw were all digging into something that to Twolegs tasted incredibly sweet, but to cats had no flavor other than just stuff.

"This one is sooooo good," Eaglepaw said, eating a bit that was blue. It was sour.

Leopardpaw was running around in circles, trying to grab Lightningpaw's tail. He was on top of something made of wood, yowling.

"Let all cats old enough gathering around the Highvendor!"

Leopardpaw and Eaglepaw looked up to him.

"I am Vendorstar, bravest leader of the clans! You, golden she-cat, will be named Sugartaffy, and our sister is to be named Windwind! Let us find other cats and force them to join our clan, the brave, the fearless, VENDORCLAN!"

Both she-cats cheered and ran off, finding other cats to convert to their clan.

Jaywhisker and Rippleheart watched fish swim around in a large tank, the three times their size.

"Do you think it could eat us?" Jaywhisker asked. Rippleheart nodded.

"I say we run for it!"

Both she-cats ran into a cave, which had hard metal sides. There they huddled until they fell through one of the metal sides into a den with strange white things on the wall.

"What are these?" Jaywhisker asked, jumping into one.

"Those may be dangerous!"

"Meh. Seem fine to me."

Rippleheart jumping into the one next to her.

"These smell like they've been scent marked," Rippleheart said, smelling the strange cold circle in the bottom.

Gorseclaw found himself trying to swim with the fish, trying to catch one of the waterfowl that kept swimming in circles around him. Then one used him as a boat. Then the others did too. He had five ducks on his back and no way out. Uh oh…

…then he got turned into a duck.

Littlemouse and Dappledpelt were staring at a fox, which they had found while following Rippleheart's scent trail.

"Whatever you do, don't blink. Blink, and you're dead. They're fast, faster than you can believe," Littlemouse said. Dappledpelt stared at her in horror.

Owlsky sat on a bear's arm, pretending to be dead. "Take a picture!"

Nightstorm, who had found a camera phone, snapchatted someone. Unfortunately, it was someone who worked there. A picture came up of a confused Twoleg, and Nightstorm dropped it into the nearest water source.

Windwind then burst through, eyes widened and fur on end. "I dub thee Snugglebutts…" she said, addressing Owlsky. "And Flufflestuffles."

She then ran off, obviously on a sugarhigh.

"Why is this moving?!" Redwing shrieked as the clear den they were in kept moving up and down, even if it was moving slowly. Mothfire stared as everything went up and down. Then, of course, Sugartaffy had to burst through when it stopped with a bag of taffy in her mouth.

"You are now Redred and Mothmoth! Later!" she said as she bounced out, her tail almost getting caught.

Redred stared, then looked over at Mothmoth, who was pushing white circles on the wall. "Will you stop that?"

Sandstrike sat, watching a few dangerous reptiles be lazy. "C'mon, move!"

Echopaw and Sootpaw accidently crashed into him, breaking the clear barrier, turning him into the reptile, and making him roll down into the water.

Vendorstar came up, wearing a brightly colored pelt on his head. "You are now Echoecho and Sootsoot. Goodnight!" he said as he fell to the ground, asleep.

Echoecho and Sootsoot stared at each other for a moment before running off together.

Sunpaw and Rockpaw were "examining" a den made of blue fur.

"This is very strange," Rockpaw said, crawling into it. Sunpaw did the same, closing the opening.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Sunpaw shouted, before being knocked unconscious and growing a fox tail because someone threw a rock at his head.

Sugartaffy ran in, naming them Sunmoon and Therock. Therock stared blankly at her, trying to look intimidating. But it didn't work, since Sugartaffy was already gone.

Tinypaw was wearing large pelts over her back, standing tall and proud over a bridge. "I am the leader of Tinyclan, the clan made of cats who wear pelts over their pelts! Fear me and my mighty adorableness!"

Blazepaw and Morningpaw both cheered for her, putting on pelts that Twolegs wear over their own. They began creating a camp, right there, near the bridge.

Spottedsky stared dramatically at a deer, with its heart ripped open and showing. "I'm so sorry, my dear, but you have taken your last breath!" she said as she began scratching it. Brookkit had something long and sticklike in her mouth.

"Briarheart asked me to hold these for him!" she said, putting them down. They had feathers on one end and claws on the other.

Briarheart let out a bird noise, and then Eclipse, Derl, and Strike all jumped down onto a deer, knocking it over. Briarheart pulled something back, holding it in one paw while nocking the claw/feather-stick. It hit the deer right in the head, while he shouted "BOOM HEADSHOT!"

Spottedsky looked up at him in confusion, wondering how a grouchy elder could be so immature. Turns out, his name was now BRIARbriar. And he had that blasted taffy.

Everyone passed out as something filled the room, while Power and her kits wore masks.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" the kits said, blowing some kind of gas into the building.

"Yeah, not the time. This sleep gas will only hold them long enough to get them back to the territory. Let's move!"

And, with Wolfblaze being part fish, Sandstrike a semi-aquatic reptile, and a bunch of cats renamed, they found themselves awakening in the Thunderclan camp.

"Are you my mummy?" Morningpaw asked, smirking.


End file.
